The goal of this application for supplemental support of our MBRS SCORE program is to further San Francisco State University's (SFSU) long-term objective to increase the productivity and caliber of its faculty conducting biomedical research and to significantly increase the number of minority faculty and students engaged in and pursuing biomedical careers. SFSU has recently received an award for the renewal of its MBRS SCORE program for four years that includes support for sixteen faculty projects (15 subprojects and 1 pilot project). The measurable objectives of our current MBRS SCORE program are to increase: 1) the rate and quality of publication of original research by participating faculty in peer reviewed journals; 2) the submission and funding of major grant applications, including R01 level applications in support of biomedical research, by participating faculty; 3) presentation of research results by participating faculty at national and international meetings; and 4) the hiring of underrepresented minority faculty at SFSU. Although our MBRS SCORE program provides a number of scientific research opportunities for SFSU students, there is a need for additional opportunities to serve students whose interests lie outside of those covered by our current SCORE faculty. In this application, we propose the addition of four subprojects and one pilot project to the SFSU SCORE program. The proposed projects will provide research opportunities for three minority faculty and four junior faculty. Through the expanded breadth of SCORE subprojects, SFSU undergraduate and graduate students will have a richer array of research projects in which participate. The proposed projects in this application will provide opportunities for SFSU students in immunology, yeast genetics, cell cycle regulation, and animal physiology. The Program Director will directly advise and monitor the progress of all SCORE subprojects and will administer the program in consultation with the Advisory Committee. An External Scientific Advisory Committee will assist the individual investigators by providing advice in the scientific focus and progress of research projects. A comprehensive evaluation of the SCORE program will be conducted by external evaluators from SFSU's Public Research Institute. [unreadable] [unreadable]